Monster
by tastefullyderanged
Summary: Pairing: DM/BZ. Rating: M. Summary: The disowned and broke Blaise Zabini is dire need of a place to stay and his last option is the house of the his very sadistic and gay old classmate - Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The subtle sound of a restless owl was heard over the open fireplace. The white haired male with defined features were sitting slouched on the big armchair in front of the fire. A clock was ticking in the background. Draco swept his hair back over his shoulders and waited patiently, an opened letter was carelessly tossed on the wooden table in front of him. He threw a glance at the clock, it was unusual for the—

A crack was heard from the fireplace and Draco curved his lips into a smile when a young male stepped out of the raging fire.

"Blaise", he greeted, without moving a finger or making any attempt to move from the armchair.

Blaise stared at the blonde male, a pair of dark slanting eyes meeting the pair of a very ice gray color.

"Draco." He greeted back, the tone was icy even though he was smiling. Draco, who could detect the false smile better than anyone else, got up from his chair. Walking around the small couch table, they embraced in a short and supposedly friendly hug. Taking a step back they looked at each other. Blaise raised his eyebrow when he saw the length of the blonde's hair.

"Why, I see you're taking after your father", he stated as he looked at the long hair cascading over the taller man's shoulder. Draco reached out a hand and tugged at Blaise's darkbrown hair, which was exceptionally shorter.

"And I see you cut yours off."

It was true. It had been four years ago since they had last seen each other - the day they had both walked out of the doors of Hogwarts for the last time. Back then Draco had been the one with hair that didn't even reach his shoulders and now his hair was longer than Blaise's had ever been in school.

"Yes, it seems like I did."

Draco frowned at the reply and reached to take out his wand out of his robe. With a quick turn of it, an identical arm chair turned up next to the already existing one behind the tiny table. He motioned the other to sit down.

"I liked it better when you kept it long, Blaise", he pointed out as they both sat down. Blaise stared at him darkly and looked away. The sexuality of the male in front of him had been widely known among the Slytherin boys, and the constant assumptions had been excessive.

Not getting a reply, Draco leaned back. Everything remotely friendly about him was swept away. "Now, this is all nice. But why are you here, _really_?" He made a gesture towards the letter. "It was very diffuse, I couldn't make heads or tails out of it." It actually made him annoyed just to think about it, and apparently Blaise could notice. The dark haired male shifted uncomfortably on the seat. This was the only place he could have thought of, so he had no other choice. It was embarrassing and awkward, but there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't face the other as he opened his mouth for a shameful confession.

"I …. I'm in need of accommodation."

There was an interesting story to why they hadn't seen each other on four years. After both of them had graduated from Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, they had gone separate ways. Draco had moved back to his family mansion and with help of his father he had taken a place as a very influent person in the Ministry of Magic. Later he had found a nice house of his own, not very legally acquired. Blaise, on the other hand, had been completely disowned by his rich mother due to a scandal. Since then no one had really known what had happened with the handsome half Italian boy. Except until a few days ago when Draco had received a letter from his old classmate. They had always been on somewhat good terms because they both had found themselves better than the rest, but that was also the same reasons were why they never really got along. Draco had always been willing to put aside his superiority complex, however, Blaise had not been able to do that.

And now, the young man was sitting there, very stiff in the arm chair. His not even shoulder length brown hair was almost black, and the eyes were lowered in shame from the words he had just uttered.

Draco stared at him, his thin white eyebrow raised.

"You…." He let the last vocal roll of his tongue and Blaise didn't hesitate to break the anticipation,

"Yes, I need someplace to stay for a while before I get my act together and you were the only place I could think of. Look, I can't pay you now, but I'll—"

The man got silenced when a house elf came and put tea on the table in front of them.

"I made some sandwiches for Master", the little sickly blue house elf said quietly in a very high pitched voice to Draco and lowered his back in an ridiculous submissive bow. Draco gave it a minimalistic nod and return his gaze to his old school mate, while the elf servant disappeared in front of them.

"How will you repay me?" Draco asked calmly.

"I… I don't know. I don't have any money right now." Blaise replied, in a bitter tone of voice.

Draco shifted in the chair in silence, observing the awkward man in front of him. The fact that he had power over the other made him thrilled, adding to that the fact that the other was fighting the ashamed flush on his face for even requesting accommodation and admitting he was broke to a fellow socialite wizard. The blonde wizard smiled sweetly.

"I think we can work something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The room wasn't big, but fairly spacey considering the size of the mansion that the Malfoy family owned. Draco had never had a need to move out of the house, he could easily get wherever he wanted through transformation or floo powder. His only company until now had been mindless lovers and the independent house elf (even if some of his lovers seemed to reach the same level of independency). Blaise out his brown worn out bag on the generously sized bed, and sighed in relief. He had been awfully relieved when the other had taken him in, even helped him to send after his things. Not that the former socialite wizard had very much items in his possession anymore.

A knock was heard on the dark wooden door frame and Blaise spun around, meeting the stature of Draco. The expression on his pale face was difficult to distinguish in the candle light for the brown haired Italian. He couldn't tell if it was pity, satisfaction or just simple schadenfreude – either of which all would be very characteristic for the male.

"How is it going for you?" Draco asked, eying the threadbare possessions that Blaise had already put on the bed. Blaise resumed to looking down strictly on the bag, not meeting the other piercing look - he could almost smell the little smirk creeping up on the blonde's lips.

"It's going well, thank you", Blaise said, took out a small bottle of ink and walked over to put it on the drawer. With a well practiced and familiar false smile he walked over to the door frame. "I cannot exclaim my gratitude enough, Draco." He refused to show how beaten down he really was.

Draco did not return the smile and his blue glance got icier.

"Cut the crap, Blaise. You don't want to be here, you don't like me because you never liked me because I was as riched as you and I shagged other guys at school. Which, at Merlin's beard, is quite ironic considering how you got disowned. You don't need to be polite. Just do what I say and I'll let you stay here."

The voice was cold, the offer was definite. The false smile froze and then died. Blaise had realized this the prior few hours ago, and he had been both surprised and grateful about the other letting him inside his own the very evening he had requested a place to live temporarily. The gratitude was no lie, Blaise had absolutely nowhere else to go. He couldn't afford to write terms or question what the other meant with this absolute domination. All he wanted was a dry and warm place to sleep for a while, while he got on his feet again.

He nodded, no other traces of false politeness was shown on the define featured of the olive skinned pale man.

"Thank you", he said.

Draco nodded back, accepting the words of the shorter man this time.

"Sleep as long as you like tomorrow", he informed. "The elf will make you breakfast when you wake up and it's not of your business when I get home. I'll tamper with the security charm tomorrow so you'll be allowed back in if you leave the premises." He eyed the man in front of him, fully realizing how worn out his old school mate looked. "If I was you, I would take some time to rest."

Blaise didn't even bother to hide how grateful he was at these words, he bowed his head some. "Thank you, Draco, you are far too kind for receiving me like this", he mumbled, still ashamed of the entire situation.

The blonde snorted at how the Italian had finally let his hard exterior down, did sudden poorness make you this humble? He assumed he'd find out and that the other would act more like the snotty Blaise from before. Turning around to leave, he hesitated and turned back his head over his shoulder – the brown haired had moved towards the bed when he had seen the other attempting to leave. Now he turned back his head too, at the departure that didn't come. Draco gave him a poisonous sweet smile.

"Oh, and next time you get disowned for committing the same sin as myself, at least find a man who won't dismiss you as soon as they find you don't have any money left." His tone of voice was amused and he left.

Blaise stood in the middle between the door and the bed, his jaw was dropped in surprise. Indignantly he closed it, feeling his face grow hot. Of course Draco had known, it had been foolish of him to expect any other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The following morning Draco was leaving early for the ministry. He had always had trouble sleeping and had a tendency to wake up early in the morning. Stepping in front of open fire to travel by floo powder, the blonde man stopped like if he had forgotten something. He threw a glance on the big, delicate longcase clock positioned next to the dark walls on the other side of the room. There was still some time left for him before he ought to show up at the ministry. He walked upstairs and opened the second door slightly, looking into the fairly sized room. All he could see what the battered brown hair sticking up over the covers. He took in the view before he closed the door again, carefully not to wake up the sleeping one. The power of having Blaise in his house—on_ his_ mercy—thrilled and aroused him. It was a situation he had never imagined he'd be in; having the pretty snotty brat begging him for a favour. The blonde smirked and imagined Blaise in fits of passion with the faceless man that had turned out to be nothing more than a gold digger. The mental image caught him a little distracted before he snapped his fingers and the sickly blue house elf turned up in front of him bowing.

"Master called. What does Master want?" it squealed with its big ears almost touching the oak floor, due to the bowing.

"As soon as Mr Zabini wakes up, I want you to fix a bath for him. He needs to get clean."

The house elf peaked up at him and then nodded.

"Yes, Master. I will do that, Master."

Draco nodded in approval, moving back towards the stairs, the house elf automatically following him.

"While I'm gone you won't have to listen to Zabini, but I want you to feed him and help him wash. Lay out some of my …" He couldn't force back the grin to himself. ".. spare clothes for him. I'm sure there should be something in his size."

He had a closet of spare clothes, mostly with sexual connection - it was clothes left by lovers and extra clothes from when clothes had been ripped in act. The idea of Blaise wearing any of those clothes amused him a little.

The elf kept bowing and ensuring he'd do as Draco pleased, Draco didn't know how families could do without having these mindless slaves around. He knew he wouldn't be able to get around without one. With a gesture of habit he threw some floo powder into the fire and waited for it to turn purple before he stepped into it. The last thought he had before he felt the familiar grip of his stomach and the swirling was regarding Blaise: the brown haired had to be a bottom, right?

* * *

It took many hours for Blaise to wake up, he was ashamed by the late hour when he sank down in the hot bath. Clearly it was a long time ago he had slept at a safe and warm place, and now the bath in itself felt like heaven. He leaned back his head, feeling his worn out body just fleet out in the hot water. It was a bliss to him, he couldn't help but to be grateful. Taking the time he looked over his body in the clear water. He had some bruises and by trailing his fingers over the ribs, he could tell how much weight he had lost. Heartbreak and starvation hadn't been a very flattering combination for him.

He had no idea how many hours he laid in the bath, trying to think through his situation even though he mostly avoided it and just enjoyed the comforting warmth. The water didn't turn cold and he was very aware of the simple spell behind that. He had really missed this and with his eyes closed he didn't notice the entrance in the bathroom until a shadow finally appear over him and he opened an eye.

Draco was standing over him, a curious look on his face at the sight of the others naked body. Blaise flew up in a sitting position and pulled his legs towards his body, trying to cover up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he hissed in confusion.

Draco, evidently displeased with the withdrawal of the others exposed body, stared at him.

"It's my bathroom", he stated simply.

Blaise could do nothing than to stare back at him. Slowly the arrangement with the accommodation came back at him and he looked away, it had slipped his mind that he was only there because of Draco's generosity. The blonde walked over to the wall and took a soft towel from a near located hanger. He headed back to the big round bathtub and offered it.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked.

Blaise nodded, he had eaten breakfast before being lead to the bath by the house elf. He took the towel and then waited for the other to leave the room, but Draco was still looking at him with a piercing look.

"What, you expect me to leave?" Draco asked after a while of awkwardness. "Get up from the bath. There's some clothes for you in your room that you can borrow, but I expect you to pay me back."

Blaise hesitated some, nodded and then stood up. He took a step out of the bathtub and carefully down on the marble floor. The hot water was dripping from his hair over his scrawny pale body as he hurried to wrap the towel around his waist. Draco tilted his head some.

"Aren't you going to dry yourself?" he asked, raising a thin blonde eyebrow.

The other just stared at him, realizing he wouldn't get another towel to do that for and sighed some. He unwrapped the piece of fabric from around his waist and started to dry his wet hair and body with it. Draco almost subconsciously leaned forward, putting a hand on the glistering white bathtub, eyeing the thin body more closely. Blaise tried to concentrate on getting his hair dry, he tried very hard to ignore the exploring eyes he could nearly physically feel over his body. Draco took a few step up to him and pulled him close, turning him around so they faced the same way, both of them staring at the crème coloured walls surrounding them.

"W-what are you doing?" Blaise asked surprised and tried to get away from the other man's grip. He could feel the texture of Draco's robe against his back, which was still wet. Draco snorted and took the towel from him, throwing it over the edge of the tub. Having done that he allowed himself to run his fingers over the smaller man's chest and ribs.

"When was the last time you fucked anyone?" he inquired calmly, moving down his hand to the warm stomach. It was flat, but with no body fat or muscles. Draco didn't like it, it was too hollow.

"I'm not going to answer that", Blaise spit out and tried again to get away from the other's firm hold. "Let me go."

Draco ignored him, Blaise was too weak to be a match to him, he moved his hand down to the hip bones and stroked them a little. Then he turned him around and slapped him over the face.

"It is my house, I could throw you out whenever I wanted. You're going to answer my questions", he said in a cold and composed tone of voice.

The green eyes met his in disbelief and he looked down, smirking.

"Well well, I can't believe that turned you on, Blaise."

Blaise was still looking back at him in disbelief, still completely naked and with a hand over his red cheek. Draco looked down at his own robe, seeing the damp marks from the wet back and made a displeased noise. He brushed irrationally with his hand over it, even though he knew that wouldn't make the wet spots go away.

"You need to eat more, you're too skinny." He picked up the towel and threw it over his guest before he left.


End file.
